: The Gordon Research Conference on Quinone and Redox-Active Amino Acid Cofactors, to be held in February 1995, in Ventura, California, provides a unique format for scientific exchange among the investigators concerned with this rapidly developing field. At this conference, the most current research on novel quinone and free radical cofactors derived from amino acid side chains will be presented. In addition, recent advances in the role and potential chemotherapeutic application of free quinones such as pyrroloquinoline as anti-oxidants will be discussed. Moreover, it is planned to include presentations concerning the adventitious, metal ion-catalyzed oxidation of amino acid side chains, and other oxidadve damage mechanisms to proteins, processes that are believed to contribute to biological aging. The biological phenomena and specific enzymes of primary interest in this conference are directly involved in cell proliferation, in the metabolism of neurotropic amines, and in the metabolism of sugars and alcohol, and thus impact importantly on human health, disease processes and the aging process.